Outdoor grills produce great tasting food in a minimum of time. These grills, unfortunately, are not without their disadvantages. First, the heat source is only available on the bottom, which forces the user to flip the foods to ensure even cooking. Secondly, one must deal with flare-ups when flipping, basting or otherwise attending to the food, which often results in substandard preparation. Third, such grills are difficult to keep clean due to their all in one design. Finally, burner access, whether for repair, or changeover from natural gas to propane is difficult as well. Accordingly, there exists a need for a means by which grills can be modified in their design to address these shortcomings. The development of the invention herein described fulfills this need.
Many people when grilling outside are sickened by the smoke that emanates from a conventional grill. Likewise, the heat can also be overwhelming and uncomfortable to a user. The invention herein described reduces the exposure of the user to smoke and heat that emanates from the invention due to its self-contained nature.
U.S. Pat. No. D 245,162 issued to Zimmer discloses a circular food oven. Unfortunately, this design patent does not appear to disclose an apparatus similar in appearance to the described invention nor does it appear to possess a plurality of drawers or burners trays adaptable to natural gas or propane.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,085 issued to Dotan discloses a cooking appliance that is able to function as a toaster oven, a broiler, a rotisserie utilizing horizontally mounted electrical members that can be pre-set to vary cooking times and temperatures. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to describe a natural gas- or propane-fired cooking appliance that comprises a plurality of drawers and burner trays for easily cooking or broiling foodstuffs nor does it appear to describe an appliance with a self-contained drip tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,363,835 issued to Wu discloses a two-piece electric grill device that encompasses a foodstuff placed upon the lower surface. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a cooking appliance that comprises a plurality of drawers and burners mounted vertically on its body to provide various cooking surfaces for foodstuffs placed therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,727,451 issued to DeMars discloses a broiler apparatus that appears to be a conveyor mounted cooking device utilized in mass food producing operations. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an appliance useful for residential domestic operation nor does it appear to disclose a natural gas- or propane-fired cooking appliance that comprises a plurality of drawers and burners mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,197,377 issued to Jennings et al. discloses an apparatus for two-sided cooking that appears to be bayonet styled heating elements that are hingedly connected to a grill surface and that rest upon a foodstuff to be cooked. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a natural gas- or propane-fired vertical cooking appliance comprising a plurality of drawers and burners that are self-contained, easily cleaned and capture grease drippings.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,766 issued to Anetsburger discloses a cooking grill with two different heating platens that may be placed on two sides of a foodstuff to be cooked. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a propane- or natural gas-fired cooking appliance comprising a plurality of vertically mounted drawers and burners that are easily cleaned and self-contained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,286 issued to Baker discloses a gas fired broiler possessing a plurality of burners adjacent to multiple conveyor belts. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an appliance useful for residential domestic operation nor does it appear to disclose a natural gas- or propane-fired cooking appliance that comprises a plurality of drawers and burners mounted thereon.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,634 issued to Van Horn discloses portable broiler and griddle that may be placed on top of the burners of a cooking stove to convert a range into a broiler or a griddle for frying. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an appliance that comprises a plurality of vertically arranged self contained drawers and burners that easily cleaned.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,096 issued to Dills discloses an electric baking oven with an upper broiling element and a lower baking element. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a natural gas- or propane-fired vertical cooking appliance comprising a plurality of drawers and burners that are self-contained, easily cleaned and capture grease drippings.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,037 issued to Giaretta discloses a circular revolving broiler for cooking meat on both sides that comprises a broiler mechanism and fire bricks arranged within the appliance. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose a natural gas- or propane-fired cooking appliance that comprises a plurality of drawers and burner trays for easily cooking or broiling foodstuffs nor does it appear to describe an appliance with a self-contained drip tray.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,920,177 issued to Brane discloses a circular broiler apparatus. Unfortunately, this patent does not appear to disclose an appliance that comprises a plurality of vertically arranged self-contained drawers and burners that are easily cleaned.